


Spend Words Like Gold

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Letter fic, M/M, and a few previous, and subsequent years, correspondence between zolf and wilde in the missing year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Zolf was a miner, then a sailor, then a pirate, then a mercenary. He never learned to write pretty words, but he does love to read them.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Spend Words Like Gold

**Wilde,**

**I’m assuming by the time you get this you’ll know I’ve left the Rangers. If you don’t you’re a worse handler than I thought, which would be an achievement and a half. I told Hamid I’d keep in touch. I lied to him. I’m not exactly inconspicuous and I know you have ways of finding people. I also know we’ve never gotten on, but you’re meant to be on our side - or on theirs at least.**

**It’s better for the Rangers that we break contact. So I’m asking for you not to find me, even if they ask you to.**

**I don’t expect we’ll meet again,**

**Zolf Smith.**

_ Dear Mr Smith, _

_ Whilst I am cognizant of the fact that our last correspondence could reasonably be expected, on your part, to be our final interaction, I am in the regrettable position of needing to ask for your assistance. Hence, once you have gathered your wits back about you after the understandable shock of such an astonishingly out of character request on my part, I would hope to see you on the eighteenth of this month at the following… Take all reasonable precautions.  _

_ I assure you, Mr Smith, that this matter is of the utmost importance and does not violate the terms which previously you requested from myself regarding your former colleagues. The world is in peril, and I find myself lacking in many things, very much not the least of those being trustworthy companions. If you find the thought that I number you amongst those I consider trustworthy amusing I would not be surprised, but I shall be… _

_ Yours Faithfully, _

_ Oscar Wilde. _

**Wilde,**

**Damascus is still a mess, the storms haven’t stopped and there’s no sign of the damned priest. Heading to Alexandria to see how the ports have fared compared to Dover.**

**Also you better have slept some while I was gone.**

**Zolf.**

_ Dear Mr Smith, _

_ I am shocked, hurt, and offended by the implication that the only reason I sleep when you’re around is because I am bored enough by your presence to bid farewell to consciousness for a few hours. In reality you’re a scintillating conversationalist and also, I might add, a budding literary critic. I cannot wait to hear your opinions on the latest Campbell, my ex-tormentors from the Times in London would have several choice words to say about it were they not currently under the pall of the apocalypse. Their silence is a blessing for which I have been grateful on many occasions during these dark times. _

_ Curie has asked that you send word when you need to be collected from Alexandria. There have been two more infected attacks. I am afraid you’ll have to be quarantined again when you return.  _

_ Yours etc, _

_ Oscar Wilde. _

**Wilde,**

**Just because you aren’t writing plays to go on stage any more doesn’t mean you have to write a novel to me every time there’s new orders. I’ll see you in Japan.**

**Zolf.**


End file.
